The Ultimate Test
by Amorye
Summary: An outing leads to a tragedy that puts John Cena and Randy Orton's friendship to the test.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ultimate Test**

A/Ns: This fic was inspired by a story on Discovery Channel. It was on "I Shouldn't Be Alive." Definitely there is a similarity between the fic and the documentary, if that's what you want to call it. Enjoy!

Uh, yeah. I'm wondering if I should create a slash between them or not... what do you think?

DISCLAIMER: Love to own, but sadly can't.

* * *

John woke up on the rocky shore of an island. Rubbing his eyes, he saw the channel before him. Sunlight shined on his blue eyes. He turned around. He then saw his best friend, Randy, who was lying on his side. Luckily for Randy, he was in the tent. The events leading to them being stranded here returned to his mind. 

John had invited Randy for a kayaking trip, maybe an overnight stay in some island they'd pass. Randy accepted his invite. Both of them had carefully planned it out and packed all their things, even going to the extent of triple-checking it.

So the activity had a nice start, but both John and Randy were unaware of the time. Thinking they could make it there in about an hour, they left at about 4:30 PM. 2 miles from where they came from, the water started getting violent, the wind stronger, and the sky darker.

"Randy!" John yelled. "We have to go faster before this current blows us into the Pacific Ocean! I see an island a few yards away. Follow my lead!"

Randy managed to mouth an "Okay."

John went as fast as he could, but Randy was getting further away from him each time he looked back. Randy was trying to catch up, but it looked like his kayak was filling with water.

"Arms in front of you!" he reminded, continuing to paddle towards the island.

He made it quickly to the island, got out, andpulled his kayak onto the shore. He helped Randy pull his kayak on the shore as well.

John pulled out his things and breathed a sigh of relief. "My things are all dry." he said.

But Randy's were wet. "Oh no. My clothes are drenched. Dammit." He groaned, taking out his watch. "I'm glad I brought a waterproof watch."

"Didn't I tell you to do that?"

"Oh yeah." he replied. "And it looks like I'll have to be in this drysuit the whole night."

"And risk pneumonia? No. I'll lend you some clothes. You're lucky I brought extras."

A few hours later, they started feeling the exhaust. After eating some food, starting a campire, and setting up their sleeping-place, Randy decided to sleep.

"Go ahead," John said. "I'll follow."

Randy went inside and fell asleep. John stared at the channel before him. Sleep was taking over. It probably wasn't a good idea for him to stay there for longer, because before he knew it, he was on the ground. Asleep.

* * *

Now it was morning. He turned to the water again and bent down to wash his face. The water was calm now. He was eager to get going as soon as possible. 

He got out his facetowel and dried his face. Then he took out a sandwich, since he didn't have anything much to eat. Unfortunately, all he'd brought were two sandwiches, a small pack of marshmallows, a bag of chips, and a gallon of water. Which was not enough for the likes of him and Randy.

Right now, the sandwiches and the marshmallows were gone. Plus half a gallon of water. So the only food they had left was the bag of chips and the remaining half gallon of water.

"Randy! Wake up already!"

* * *

That's it for the first chapter. What do you think?  



	2. Chapter 2

**The Ultimate Test**

**CHAPTER 2**

A/Ns: Hoped you liked the first chapter. Feel free to leave your thoughts and criticism in your review. I'm pretty much a novice in writing, so if you'll help me improve, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks for your time!

Special mentions: Thanks to Peppermint Princess for always supporting me. And thanks to nickystruluv for being the first to review.

* * *

Things started heating up between the two men ever since Randy had woken up. 

Randy woke up in a bad mood. John tried asking but never got an answer. All Randy did was ignore him. Randy just walked away.

"Randy, come on. What's the matter with you?" John asked for the umpteenth time.

"I said it's none of your business!" cried Randy.

"Man, we need to get off this island in a few hours. I don't want us washed up again. And if we stay here any longer, we'll run out of food and water." explained John. "I need to know what's bothering you, since it can affect you while we're travelling."

"Well whose idea was it to go here?" Randy snapped.

"Randy please--" John started. Randy cut him off.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

"_I _did, alright! What do you expect me to do now? Leave you and call for help? No. You'll have to go with me, or be stuck here your whole life." he said, walking away in a huff.

* * *

Several people backstage had been buzzing about the disappearance of John Cena and Randy Orton. Even if it had only been two days, the two caused worries in both the WWE management and talent. 

"Hey Paul!" called Melina, walking over to him. He turned to her.

"Oh, hey Melina. What's up?"

"Have you been in contact with John or Randy recently?" she asked.

"No. Why?" he asked.

"Oh, you haven't heard? Well... they've been out of contact for two days already. And that's unlikely for John, who always tells people where he's gone and what he's up to." she explained. "Randy's the opposite. But I do wonder if anything's happened to them."

"Yeah."

"Sometimes I wonder as well," she continued, "how exactly the two of them became best friends. They aren't so much alike."

"Yeah." Paul agreed again. "Maybe they got kidnapped or something. I hope not."

Just then HHH passed by. "Hey guys. Any word of them?"

"Nothing much." replied Melina. "Actually, none at all."

Hunter slapped his forehead and sighed. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm really getting worried about those two."

Paul and Melina nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the island, John was sitting in the other end of the shore. He was staring at the water before him. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Of course, it was Randy, since no one else was on the island. He turned to see that Randy's eyes were swollen. He had been crying. John allowed him to sit down. 

"Randy." he said. "I--"

"Shh." he hushed. "Listen, I should be sorry. I-- I just had a nightmare. I'm sorry for being rude to you, John."

"What was your nightmare about?" John asked, placing an arm around his distraught friend's shoulders.

"I dreamt... of dying here. I can't take it anymore, man. We need to get off this island. I'm scared to death. I've never told you or anyone that my worst fear is getting stranded somewhere and never coming back."

"Oh my God," John muttered.

"Why?"

"It'll be sunset within one hour. Goddammit, I should've known. Time to map out a plan." John said.

He set up stones on the sand to make a map of the place.

He pointed to a small rock and got a stick. "We are here. We can paddle 2 miles west, and be at this place where we parked the car. Alternatively, we can go 3 miles north, where we started. I can do either one of these routes, but I don't know about you. So I'm letting you decide."

Randy thought, _Going west means having to pass obstacles, even if they're just a few. Plus it's hard to find a place where to leave the kayak. But if we go north, it will take longer for us to get there. So it's practically even. _"Fine. We take north."

"Let's go pack our stuff. Quickly." he added.

"Randy, there isn't time. We only have a rough 60 minutes to get there. We can just buy them again. Come on." John said.

They set out at last.

* * *

Halfway there, Randy started slowing down. Periodically, John would remind him to put his hands in front of him and to go faster to prevent water from entering his kayak. 

But John was too far to hear him now. John was 10 meters away from him, and the sky began darkening. The water was starting to get violent again.

"John!" Randy cried.

No answer. He was even further away.

"John!" he cried, more loudly this time. But he still wouldn't answer.

John suddenly noticed Randy's lack of response. He turned around. "Oh shit." he muttered. "He's gone."

Hopefully Randy was still alive. This motivated John to go even faster to go and get help. Sunset was 40 minutes away.

* * *

Hunter was glued to the seat near the phone and television. He was really worried about both Randy and John. Though he was more worried for John, for some reason. 

"Hey Hunter." called a voice. He jumped.

"Oh... hey Paul. You surprised me."

"Just dropping by." he replied coolly. "Anything new?"

"No." he said. "Not a trace. Well, except for John's car. It's parked on some place with a great view of a channel. They're looking for them in the city as we speak."

"But don't you think they're out... at sea?" suggested Paul.

Hunter's eyes widened. "You could be right! Oh my God. And they could've drowned..."

"I hope not." said Paul.

* * *

John was nearing the dock. He hurriedly paddled towards it. He was only several yards away. He paddled as fast as he could, a speed that would've shamed an Olympian. He quickly got out and abandoned his kayak and paddle. He ran inside the nearest building he could find. 

"Do you have a telephone? I need to call 911. Stat!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ultimate Test**

**CHAPTER 3**

A/Ns: Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked it. I changed the rating because of the cursing... so there. By the way, I've never called 911 yet, so I don't know what the operator says. Not an American. Okay... here it goes. Enjoy!

* * *

John had busted into a small lounge. The three people inside were taken aback at his interference of their "quiet time." And because they knew who he was and the fact that he was missing for two days. 

But of course, they understood. The guy nearest him was nice enough to point out the telephone.

"Thank you." he said, rushing to the phone.

"911." said a voice.

* * *

Randy was starting to panic. He'd lost John. 

"What the fuck am I going to do now?" he wondered aloud. He remembered to go straight. But he remembered that the current was getting stronger. _And _it moved him away from the way he was supposed to go.

_I can't just sit here and wait. I'll be washed away... possibly to the Pacific Ocean. And it's starting to get damn cold, _he thought. _Oh, now what?_

As he was cursing himself for not being able to catch John, he noticed a small, round, plastic object floating beside him. He picked it up. This little object could save his life.

He saw it was a compass. But it was broken. The small arrow had broken off. He threw it aside. The tears of disappointment cascaded down his cheeks.

"I can't believe this!" he screamed. And then he saw the sky getting darker and darker by the minute. If he didn't get out of here fast, he was going to drown! So he paddled going wherever he thought he could go. But since the boat was filling fast, he toppled over.

His heart started racing. He was underwater, stuck in his kayak. He needed either get out or turn the kayak over or else kill himself. Actually... killing himself sounded like a good idea...

* * *

_RING! RING!_

The telephone bolted Triple H awake. Heart full of hope, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"This is Paul Levesque, isn't it?" inquired the voice.

"Yes, it is."

"I'm calling to report that John Cena is alive."

His face brightened. "He is? Oh thank God. Where is he? Is he there?"

"Well... no. He went to the coast guard, I think. He said something about needing to find his friend."

Triple H frowned. "Oh no..." he sighed. "Thanks for the information. What's your name?"

"Trevor DaNiro."

"Okay. Thanks again Trevor. Bye."

He hung up.

"So what'd he say?" Paul inquired excitedly.

"John's alive." he replied.

Melina breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. Where is he now?"

"He's at the coast guard. John's alive, but Randy's still missing."

"What?" Austin exclaimed.

All heads turned to him. "Austin, what're you doing here? And this is no time for jokes." Stephanie said, as she was entering the room.

"What's wrong with dropping by? Of course I heard what happened. And I wasn't joking, Steph. I just couldn't believe that young Orton could still be missing." explained Austin.

"Oh." said some of them in the room. Actually, almost the whole roster of superstars were there. Most of them buzzing about what had happened.

Trish, Mickie, Torrie, Ashley, and Kristal were gathered in a circle. They were discussing the same topic as everyone else was.

"Did either of the two say something about leaving?" asked Mickie.

"No. In fact, I don't think anyone knew aside from them and their..." Trish trailed off.

Ashley's eyes widened. "You're right! Their families should have known about this!"

"Great idea, Trish." complimented Kristal.

"Yeah," Torrie agreed. "I guess we were so panicked that we got brainwashed or something. For ideas."

Trish laughed. "I guess so. I'll ask Trips if he's called their families." She walked over to Triple H.

"Hey Trips."

"Oh. Hey Trish. Any ideas or something?"

"Yeah." she said, twirling a lock of her hair. "I think that you should call their families... you know, they might know why they're gone."

Triple H smiled. "Brilliant, Trish. I'll do that. Thanks for the suggestion."

"You were out of ideas, huh?" she teased.

"Yeah. I lack sleep. And I am brainwashed." he replied.

Trish laughed. "Okay. I'll get going now... later!"

He waved. Then he got the telephone. He dialed Cena's home phone, hoping that he'd get some answers.

* * *

That's Chapter 3. Stay tuned for Chapter 4, and find out if Randy decides to drown himself or not!  



	4. Chapter 4

**The Ultimate Test**

**CHAPTER 4**

A/Ns: I'm surprised at how fast the reviews came! Haha... glad you guys liked it. So here's chapter four. (Your reviews keep me going!)

* * *

Randy was losing conciousness. He was slipping off the rope of life and death. Right now, he was in the middle. Either he let go... or he'd climb back up. 

But before deciding, he had to think of reasons to stay on this earth. He was hated backstage. Fans thought he was a total jerk. He had a breakup just a week ago. He could've named all of the problems he'd been experiencing... when he remembered. John was there. John was always his best friend. No one cared for him as much as John did. His family. He couldn't leave them.

Randy squirmed out of the kayak. He violently kicked his legs and eventually got up to the surface. He gasped for air, as he clutched on to the kayak, hoping to get a break. The water was _freezing. _Luckily he was wearing a drysuit. But in eight hours, he might start freezing to death.

Now he had to make a decision. Either to swim to safer grounds(and risk drowning) or to stay with the kayak and freeze there.

* * *

John was in the coast guard's office. He blurted out the whole story. His heart was racing. He had never worried like this his whole life for someone. Never. 

The coast guard immediately sent out searchers to look for Randy.

"So what was Randy riding, wearing, or carrying with him?"

"Randy uses a yellow kayak with a white and black paddle. He's wearing a drysuit." John replied.

"O'Harren? Yeah, this is Johannson. Calling in to report that Randy Orton was wearing..." said the coast guard into the talkie.

Just then, someone entered the ofice. It was Triple H.

Now, Triple H _rarely _did this, but because he was so worried for John's welfare, and because he was such a good friend, _and _because John was distraught, he wrapped his arms around him. He was just so relieved to see John alive. John started crying, partially because he was so emotional, and because he was so exhausted.

"Man, we were so worried." he said. "I'm just glad to see you alive."

"B-but Randy's still missing." he stammered.

"They'll find him, I promise." he said. _I hope...

* * *

_Randy was still latched on to his kayak. He finally decided to abandon the kayak and swim for his life. He didn't know where he was or where he was going, but just to keep swimming. To keep swimming until he found some sort of place to stay put until he could get help. A buoy, or a large rock, or something.

After like what seemed forever, he saw a large boat passing by. _Am I hallucinating? _he wondered. _Or is that really a boat?_

He decided to take a chance. Why did he have to leave the kayak? That was another decision gone bad.

"Help!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Help!" he screamed again, waving his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the coast guard's office, a report came in that a yellow kayak matching John's description was found. 

"This is O'Harren calling in to report that a yellow kayak was found here in Area SB465." he said through the talkie.

John's heart was racing. Randy could've saved himself! "Does the kayak have anything in it?"

"Negative."

John smiled. "But is the paddle black and white?"

"Negative. It's a black paddle, without white." came the reply.

John broke down in tears. "He's dead... and it's all my fault!" he sobbed, as Triple H attempted to comfort him. Next would come the hardest phone call of his life.

But little did he know, Randy was swimming in the channel, trying to get to land.

* * *

Randy knew he was terrible at swimming. Somehow, a miracle was bestowed upon him because he was able to swim better than he thought. Randy had been in the water for two hours already. Six more, and the cold water would start kicking in. 

He had no idea where he was going. He was already starting to tire. He could've ended his life then and now, but the thought of the people he loved kept him going.

At last, after another two hours, he found a buoy. Maybe he could pull himself on the buoy and stay there till help finds him. So he started swimming, and every so often, he'd stop to check his progress. But then he swam too far. When he thought he'd get to the buoy, he already went past it. He slapped the water. This was really not going well.

He looked around him. And there was another sign of hope. An island was yards before him. He couldn't be hallucinating, he just couldn't. He could stay there until he could be found.

Then he got there. After what he had been through, this place seemed like paradise. He pulled himself ashore and tried to find a safer place to stay for the night. But he was both thirsty and hungry. He needed to eat or else...

He was feeling lightheaded. He decided to lie down instead of falling flat on his face. He had to sleep.

* * *

John had the phone in his hand. It was time to make the hardest phone call of his life. 

"I can't do it, Hunter!" he cried, putting the phone aside.

"John. Come on. You can do it." he encouraged.

"No I can't!"

"Yes you can! Either call them and give them what they need to hear... or not tell them until they find out! Either way, they'll know. John, please. This is for your good and Randy's. You can do it." he said, handing the phone back.

John dialed the Orton's home phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Orton." he said, his voice still shaky.

"Yes, John? How did that outing go?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I took Randy out!" he blurted.

"What? Why?"

He told the whole story. And after doing so, he apologized again. Mrs. Orton was unable to speak. After a moment, she spoke into the phone.

"Well, th-there's still hope. Thank you for telling us right away, John." she said, hanging up.

John heard her suppress a sob before hanging up. He sighed and put the phone down.

"What time is it?" John asked.

"It's... 9 PM." replied Triple H. "Why?"

"Randy's been out for over 4 hours. In another 4 hours, if he's still there in the water, he'll start freezing."

"Oh. Let's hope that he doesn't."

"Yeah."

* * *

Randy isn't dead! Woohoo! So far, thanks for reviewing. I'll update as soon as I can... 

Does anyone think that the fic is rushed? Um, you can tell me to slow down if you want. Okay, stay tuned. Chapter 5 is on the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ultimate Test**

**CHAPTER 5**

A/Ns: Thanks for the reviews guys and gals! Err... I think mostly gals. Whatever. So most of you are glad Randy's alive! Hahaha. So am I. Well, here goes chapter 5. Hope you like it.

* * *

At about 5:30 the next morning, John woke up and checked the monitor if any signs of Randy appeared. There were none. He shook awake the coast guard. 

"What time does the seach resume?"

"Six-o-clock." came the sleepy answer.

He nodded. Triple H was still asleep on the sofa. Maybe he should get a cup of coffee to settle his nerves.

* * *

Randy opened his eyes and saw that it was finally daytime. He washed his face with the channel's water. The night was rough. He had a hard time sleeping. The ground was not only dirty, but it was itchy as well! He had to get going. Now. The water warmed up already, so that had him going. 

"Time to exhaust myself again." he said to himself, since, well, no one else was on the island...

* * *

The thirty minutes of waiting for the search to start seemed like thirty hours to John. Triple H had just gotten up, being the late waker that he was. 

John kept pacing back and forth in the room. If he'd move any faster, Ttriple H would've thought that he was witnessing The Flash panic.

"John, would you please slow down?" Triple H asked. "You'll destroy the floor at the rate of your speed! Slow down!"

"I can't help it!" he cried.

"John, I seriously need to take you away from coffee. Because, one, you drink too much, and two, you are _WAY_ not yourself!"

The coastguard snickered at Triple H's comment. So this was how it was like to hang out with two pro wrestlers. Vince had made up reasons as to why his main-eventers were missing. Unfortunately, all of the reasons were lame. So eventually, he had to let out the truth. Fans who hated and admired Randy both prayed for his safety.

* * *

Back at the WWE, superstars were all gathered in one room, seated around a huge monitor with the news channel on it. They were instructed not to change it to any other station except other news stations. 

Paul London, Chris Benoit, Johnny Nitro, Joey Mercury, Melina, and Pirate Paul, were seated beside each other, respectively.

"I'm glad to hear that John's alive." Paul said.

"Yeah." agreed Mercury. "If he were dead, Vince would go bonkers."

Chris laughed. "I guess so."

"Hey, look! Trips has us on VideoCall!" announced Kennedy.

"Hey, H? How're things there?" asked Benoit.

"Not so good I'm afraid." he answered. "John's having a nervous breakdown as we speak. He's pacing around the room, going back, and he's constantly peering at the window. And he's doing it in breakneck speed."

"Any signs of Randy yet?" asked Nitro.

"None. As of now, he's considered dead until found alive." he answered.

Several members of the roster started buzzing again. Triple H put up his hand to stop the noise.

"And the thing is, they assumed that he was on land a little while ago, just because the kayak was found ashore. But after John confirmed that the paddle by the kayak was not Randy's, it was too late to start searching the waters again. So they're starting again."

Several groans were heard from the gathered superstars. This was not going well. By now, some of them started losing hope that Randy would still be alive.

"But don't lose hope." continued Triple H. "We'll try our best to find him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Randy was going to start swimming again. He was glad that the water had calmed down. He could see the lighthouse already. He was just a mile's swim from here to there. Hopefully he could make it faster. And he set off. Using all the strength left in him, he started swimming.

About halfway there, he noticed a helicopter hovering over the island he'd just left. He couldn've slapped himself then and there, but he decided to continue with his plan. He shouldn't have left the island, though.

And he had to ask himself. Why were all his decisions completely wrong?

Then, the rescue team spotted someone swimming in the channel. The piloted flew the craft above Randy. One rescuer lowered the ladder and climbed down.

Randy noticed the man climbing down. _Holy Jesus, I must be dreaming! _

The man asked him, "Are you Randy Orton?"

"Yes!" he answered.

"Give me your hand!" the rescuer instructed.

Randy reached out his hand and was helped while climbing. He was safe. He was safe. He smiled at the thought. He wanted to see John so badly.

* * *

Randy's saved! Miracles do happen. Alrighty! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... and stay tuned for the conclusion of "The Ultimate Test." 

Thanks for the reviews and the support!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ultimate Test**

**CHAPTER 6**

A/Ns: For your information, this is not a slash. Just a very close relationship as friends. Okay? Thanks again for the reviews. Without further ado, here is chapter six, and I hope you like it.

* * *

Randy was looking out the window, staring at the ocean below him. He was glad the sea didn't choose to swallow him up. He was a very fortunate man, said a rescuer, to have survived something like this. And he was right. 

They'd given him a a blanket upon arrival. The water was still cold, even if it was morning. He was shivering.

* * *

At the WWE, the superstars were gathered again in the same room. Triple H was on video call again. Every person inside was listening to every word he was saying, as he started talking again. 

But he was interrupted by the radio transmitter in his hand. It whirred.

"Hold on, guys." he said. "Something's up."

The voice said, "We're flying back. Randy Orton's alive, and with us."

Triple H grinned. "He's alive!" he cried.

Sighs of relief, clapping, and several "Woooo!"sfrom Flair were the reactions heard from the room.

"There was hope, after all." said Trish, happily.

* * *

Randy was eager to get down. He was so exhausted, but he couldn't sleep after all the excitement. But first, he was to be brought to the hospital, just to be sure he got adequate rest and to be sure that he was fine. 

As he was lying on the bed, he was thinking of the past events, his family, what he should and shouldn't have done, and of course, John.

As he was thinking, someone entered the room.

"Randy." said the voice. He turned his head, knowing who it was.

"John." he acknowledged.

"You okay?" he asked. Randy smiled. John was always concerned about his safety. He'd always be the big brother he never had.

John sat down on the chair beside him. He held Randy's hand.

"Most of us lost hope. I did too. I thought I'd never see you again." John said, blinking.

"I almost killed myself at one point." he said.

John looked at him, eyes with tears. "Why? And why didn't you?"

"Because I was ready to give up. And..." he paused. "Because I'd never see you or my family again."

"I'm glad you made the right decisions."

Randy laughed. "I guess I did."

John released his hand. "You really had everyone worried. Vince made up lame reasons as to why we were out of action. He eventually had to tell the truth, since no one believed him."

Randy snickered. "So... was anyone with you while this search thing was going on?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe who it..." he said, as the door swung open.

"And there he is." finished John.

"HE was with YOU?" Randy asked, at the same choking back a laugh. "Oh brother. That is just _too _funny."

Triple H crossed his arms. "Hmph. At least I helped!"

"Okay, okay, Trips. Relax. I was only kidding." replied Randy.

"Whatever."

* * *

And so this ended the longest three days of John Cena and Randy Orton's lives. This experience helped them understand that punctuality is very important when it comes to outings. Their relationship strengthened, and they even came back to try more water sports. 

Triple H proved he could be someone they could trust. He was always there for a friend. No atter what.

Randy's family was relieved that he was still alive. Instead of losing trust in John, they gained more confidence in him, and even treated him like a family member.

Randy was glad that the thought of people who loved him had saved him. It motivated him to live his life to the fullest with them.

The WWE Roster found Randy quite inspiring, and Randy gained more respect from his co-workers. His belief of thinking first about the positive things can stop you from doing something fatal.

The fans started liking him a bit more. He was the topic of most conversations in the WWE.

This helped improve Randy's attitude. He started changing in a good way, and became friends with some other people.

Above all, he learned that friendship was the reason he was improving. If John hadn't taken him out there, he would've been worse. John was someone he could trust to anything. He was seemingly perfect to him. He helped him get over his breakup, and even showed him a girl who was better than his previous one. John was the one person who helped him reach his goals, and he loved him as a friend and brother for that.

The experience had put their friendship to the test. They had to rely on each other for their survival. And because they did so, they made it out of a life and death situation alive-- together.

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**Comments? Questions? Thoughts? Violent reactions? Review. Tell me how it was. I'd like to hear your feedback.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
